Immature Harry
by Nicky007
Summary: When Dumbledor gives the school a day off, Harry decides to take Sirius to the park...insanity! :P


"EVERYBODY BE QUIET!" yelled Dumbledore when he came into the Great Hall, wearing nothing but a pair of undies, so his sixpack was clearly visible. A loud gasp was heard from all the students and the teachers.  
  
Dumbledore wondered why everyone was staring at him with a disbelieving look in their eyes. But of course! He slapped himself on the head. That he didn't think of it immediately. Nobody has ever seen such a sexy musculine body before!  
  
Dumbledore grinned and did a (at least what he thinks) sexy dance move. Oh, how he loved the attention. "I would like to announce that everyone has the day off, for the plain and simple reason that I feel too sexy to teach today. See you tomorrow kids!" And with that he strolled slowly out of the hall, to give everyone the chance to drool as long as possible from the sight of him.  
  
Everyone was a bit puzzled, but didn't care actually, because they had a free day! They could do whatever they like! Harry developed a cunning plan in his head. "I'm going to the park with Sirius today, and you?" he asked his best friends Ron and Hermione.  
  
"I think I'm going to study, I still haven't read the books of third year, I'm behind schedule!" she panicked, although they were in 2nd year. Ron frowned and spit a piece of bacon which he was chewing in Hermione's hair. Harry grinned like mad, but Hermione didn't notice it and swallowed loudly her pumpkin juice. Then she stared blankly at Harry and let out a burp.  
  
Ron took a big bite of his egg and accidentally ate his fork as well. "I think I'm going to wait here until I can shit my fork out" he gulped and ran to the bathroom.  
  
"Well, I'm going to Sirius, see you, Hermione!" Harry said and waved dramatically while walking backwards to the staff table where Sirius sat. He collided with his back against Snape's chair, Snape fell on the ground with a loud thud and immediately thought Sirius pushed him.  
  
"Black, you pig-look-a-like!" he screamed high pitched and grabbed a bottle of nailpolish out of his pocket, flung it at Sirius and ran out of the hall. Sirius hair was now full of black nailpolish, but it didn't bother him as his hair was already black.  
  
Harry walked towards him and asked sweetly: "Will you go to the park with me, Siri?" Sirius was just about to say no when Harry pouted and threatened to do the naked-butt-dance in front of everybody if he didn't go with him. Sirius held his arms as a shield in front of him and had a feared look in his eyes. "Fine I'll take you to the park, but please don't do the naked-butt-dance, I beg you!"  
  
Harry beamed innocently and dragged his Godfather out of his chair towards the exit.  
  
In the park:  
  
"No Harry, I'm not going on the seesaw with you!" yelled Sirius frustrated who just spotted some very attractive ladies sitting on a bench near them. Harry stomped annoyed his foot on the ground. "You must! Otherwise I'm going to cry!"  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. "Harry, you're twelve years old! Please don't behave like some immature brat!" he sighed and looked from the corner of his eyes to a brunette who was winking at him.  
  
Harry noticed this and a grin spread over his face. "Oooh, looks like she fancies you, Flatfoot" he smirked. Sirius glared at him. "Shut up, be a nice boy and go play in the sand-pit!" he hissed and went to the brunette to flirt a little.  
  
Harry was extremely pissed off now and quickly thought up an idea to annoy Sirius. He pouted and pretended to cry. "MY DADDY DOESN'T GIVE ME ENOUGH FOOD, AND I'M HUNGRY!" he sobbed loud enough for the whole park to hear.  
  
The brown-haired lady was just smiling at him, but the smile faded when she heard Harry scream. Sirius' face flushed dark red. What was Harry on about? Sirius laughed nervously at his potential girlfriend and then turned to glare at Harry. His Godson was trying to embarrass him, so he wouldn't stand a chance with the pretty lady!  
  
Harry had to bite at his lip to prevent himself from burst out laughing when he saw Sirius pacing angry in his direction. It worked. Sirius grabbed Harry's arm roughly and stared angrily at him. "What is this about?!" he hissed. "Nothing, now will you go on the swing with me?" Harry smiled.  
  
"No, go enjoy yourself, but let me have a nice chat with the lady ok? I've got more important things to do than going on the swing with you!" Sirius snapped and turned around. Before he even set 3 paces he heard Harry's voice whining. "MY DADDY DOESN'T LOVE ME!"  
  
Sirius couldn't believe his ears as he spun around very slowly. Harry smirked again and watched the lady walk away. "What an irresponsible man!" they heard her mutter. Sirius' lips started to tremble and he burst out in tears. "There goes the woman of my life!" he moaned.  
  
Harry stared after her with a frown. "The woman of your life? Did you notice her bottom is the size of a battleship?" he said casually. Sirius clenched his fists and felt his anger increase as he started to shout at Harry. "You deserve a good flogging session! Come here you!" Sirius lunged at Harry, but his godson, who felt that it was better to be safe than sorry, ran away.  
  
"Aaaaah, I'm only a poor innocent kiiiiiiiid!!!" he screamed. Sirius chased Harry till they reached Hogwarts Castle and Harry locked himself in Gryffindor Tower. 


End file.
